Walking with Dinosaurs
Walking with Dinosaurs was a six-part television series produced by the BBC, narrated by Kenneth Branagh, and first aired in the UK in 1999. The series was subsequently aired in North America on the Discovery Channel, with Branagh's voice replaced with that of Avery Brooks. The series used computer-generated imagery and animatronics to recreate the life of the Mesozoic, showing dinosaurs in a way that previously had only been seen in feature films. The program's aim was to simulate the style of a nature documentary and therefore does not include "talking head" interviews. The series used paleontologists such as Peter Dodson, Peter Larson and James Farlow as advisors (their influence in the filming process can be seen in the documentary Walking with Dinosaurs - The Making Of). The Guinness Book of World Records reported that the series was the most expensive documentary series per minute ever made.http://www.guinnessworldrecords.com/content_pages/record.asp?recordid=53368 Episodes Each episode of Walking with Dinosaurs focused on the lives of one or more "protagonists", depicting fictional and speculative events based mainly on inferences and the behavior of modern animals, produced in a style that mimicked traditional wildlife documentaries. "New Blood" "Time of the Titans" "Cruel Sea" "Giant of the skies" In the book, the fourth episode is called, "Beneath a Giant's wing", but the fourth episode of the television series is called, "Giant of the Skies The fourth episode filmed and broadcast. 127 Million Years Ago — Early Cretaceous — Young Atlantic Ocean (Brazil, Cantabria) :Filming locations: New Zealand, Tasmania :Conditions: Sea and coastlands. It stars an elderly male Ornithocheirus, a large pterosaur, who is on his way back from South America to the island of Cantabria in Europe to mate. He passes a nesting colony of Tapejara. He reaches the north tip of South America and crosses sea to North America. He passes a herd of Iguanodon who were migrating along a beach. He travels from America to Europe across the young Atlantic Ocean. He reaches a European island, off the coast of Britain, which in the book of the series is named Cornubia. He passes another herd of Iguanodon, who are being preyed on by a pack of Utahraptor. Eventually, the Ornithocheirus reaches his breeding site, but fails to get a mate as he cannot land in the best place in the middle of the breeding site, because on the way he had been delayed (by having to shelter from a storm under a cliff overhang) and the site was taken. In the end, he perishes on a beach of hunger, exhaustion, heat stress and old age. *''Ornithocheirus'' *''Iguanodon'' *''Utahraptor'' *''Polacanthus'' *''TapejaraThe species depicted was undescribed in 1999 but has subsequently been described as ''Tapejara navigans . *''Iberomesornis'' (identified as bird, revealed on website, in book and encyclopedia) *''Plesiopleurodon'' (not identified, revealed on web) (model use for Liopleurodon but no marks) *''Saurophthirus'' (identified as parasite, revealed on website and book) *Unidentified pterosaur (possibly dwarf Pteranodon) *Fish (live acted) *Wasp (live acted) "Spirits of the Ice Forest" The chapter was named Spirits of the Silent Forest in the book. The fifth episode filmed and broadcast. 106 Million Years Ago — Early Cretaceous, in the rift valley where Australia is beginning to separate from Antarctica. :Conditions: Forest dominated by podocarps, very near South Pole (the sun did not rise for 5 months in the winter). The lopsided arrangement of the continents keeps ocean currents and strong monsoon winds blowing across the polar area, keeping it free of icecap and warm enough for forests to grow. :Filming location: New Zealand This episode focuses on a flock of Leaellynasaura who are trying to survive the freezing winter and breed in the summer. The episode runs from end of winter to the next end of winter. At the beginning a female Koolasuchus eats a male Leaellynasaura which had died in the winter. During the summer a female dwarf allosaur hunts a male'' Leaellynasaura'' and a young Muttaburrasaurus . The Leaellynasaura usually escape, but during the noise and trampling and confusion caused by the Muttaburrasaurus migrating away north for the winter, the female allosaur catches and eats the juvenile member of the Leaellynasaura herd. A male Koolasuchus are on the hunt for the mother Leaellynasaura. *''Leaellynasaura'' *''Muttaburrasaurus'' *Unidentified allosaur (identified as a polar allosaur) The dwarf allosaur in the fifth episode is based on an isolated astragalus. In the American narration of the episode, the dwarf allosaur is referred to as a carnosaur instead, while the book identified it as a "polar allosaur"., but identified as a dwarf allosaur in the book) *''Koolasuchus'' *Unidentified pterosaurPterosaurs in Victoria are based on fossils that are non-diagnostic to genus level. *''Steropodon'' (identified as mammal, revealed in website and book, live-acted by a coati) *Tuatara (live acted) *Weta (live acted) *Mosquito (live acted) "Death of a Dynasty" The sixth episode filmed and broadcast. 65.5 Million Years Ago — Late Cretaceous — Montana :Conditions: Areas of low herbaceous plant cover, and forest, affected by volcanism. The episode shows some effects of the end-of-Cretaceous asteroid impact. :Filming locations: Chile (Conguillío National Park), New Zealand This episode starts several months before the extinction of the dinosaurs. According to the book, the forests were shrinking and the Pierre Seaway between Laramidia and Appalachia was slowly drying up from the north. The main character is a female Tyranosaurus, who abandons her nest because all the eggs in it were infertile. She mates and nests again, lays 12 eggs, of which 3 hatch. One of the babies disappears, most likely eaten by the other two. The mother is wounded by a blow from an Ankylosaurus's tail-club and dies later of internal injuries and a broken femur. Her babies die when the dinosaurs become extinct by the Cretaceous-Tertiary extinction event, which, in the series is caused by a gigantic meteor that collides with earth in the Gulf of Mexico. *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Didelphodon'' *''Anatotitan'' *''Torosaurus'' *Parksosaurus (undentified) *''Dromaeosaurus'' (identified as a dromaeosaur,sometimes as a raptor, revealed in encyclopedia) *''Ankylosaurus'' *''QuetzalcoatlusIt is shown as an albatross like fish eater, while in real life it would had been more like a stork http://www.flickr.com/photos/markwitton/316516907/in/set-72057594082038974/ *Deinosuchus'' (identified as a crocodile, revealed on website, book and encyclopedia) *''Dinilysia'' (identified as snake, revealed in website, live acted by a red-tailed boa) *Butterfly (live acted) * Triceratops carcass *Unidentified mammal carcass *Unidentified reptile carcass Companion book A companion book was written by Tim Haines to accompany the first screening of the series in 1999. The settings of some of the six episodes were changed between the time the book was written and the screening of the television series, and some of their names were changed: 'New Blood' is set at Ghost Ranch; 'Cruel Sea' is set at or near Solnhofen in Germany near what then were the Vindelicisch Islands http://hoopermuseum.earthsci.carleton.ca/solnhofen/solnhofen3.html. The book elaborated on the background for each story, went further in explaining the science on which much of the program as based, and included descriptions of several animals not identified or featured in the series. (see animal lists above) Deviations from the series *At the end of the episode "New Blood", a Plateosaurus frightens away a Coelophysis. In the book, a Postosuchus attacks the herd and loses. Near the end of the episode, the Coelophysis gather around a waterhole. In the book, this happens earlier. In the book, the first thing to happen is the Postosuchus attack. *In the episode "Time of the Titans", the female Diplodocus lifespan shown was: 1 year, 3 years, 5 years, 10 years. In the book, it was: 1 year, 2 years, 3 years, 4 years, 12 years, so the Diplodocus age faster in the book. In the series, the Allosaurus attack occurs on the 3rd year. In the book, it occurs on the 4th year. The Stegosaurus kills nothing in the book. *In the book, the Liopleurodon attack from "Cruel Sea" occurs much later, the Cryptoclidus catches a Ramforyncus rather than a fish, and the female Liopleurodon does not appear. *Unlike in the episode "Giant of the Skies", Ornithocheirus cannibalism doesn't occur in the book. In the series, the lead female Utahraptor attacks the Iguanodon with no injury, whereas in the book, she is injured by the thumb spike; also, the book describes the Utahraptor attack as an attack by a large group, not just a family. Additionally, in the series the Tapejara ignore the Ornithocheirus, while the book, they try to drive it off, and later on, where in the program Ornithocheirus is driven off by the Utahraptor hunting, in the book it is driven off by turtles inhabiting lake, absent from the program. *In the book's chapter "Beneath a Giant's Wings" ("Giant of the Skies" episode) the flowering shrub's name is Protoanthus (a fictional plant)Walking with Dinosaurs - Fact Files, while on the show it was unnamed. *In the episode "Spirits of the Ice Forest", the lead female Leaellynasaura is killed by the allosaur, while in the book, she dies of frostbite (in the book, the allosaur ate a subadult male), and is eaten by Koolasuchus at the end of the chapter, instead of the beginning, as in the program. In the book, all the Leaellynasaura chicks survive, and the Muttaburrasaurus don't get lost. *''Dromaeosaurus'' and ornithopods are not featured in the book, unlike in the episode "Death of a Dynasty." The Quetzalcoatlus gets eaten by a group of Deinosuchus in the book after a futile struggle, while the television program features only one Deinosuchus and the Quetzalcoatlus escapes without fighting back at all. In the show, Didelphodon is eaten by the female Tyrannosaurus; in the book, by a male, who eats the eggs itself. Also, in the program, the male Tyrannosaurus presents the female with a dead Triceratops, while in the book it is a Torosaurus - the same one that was seen on the program with the broken horn. Finally, in the program the Ankylosaurus hits the female Tyrannosaurus just once, while in the book, it beats the female to death; also, in the book, the Ankylosaurus is a female with a pair of "scutlings" as well, unlike the program. Critical reaction In a list of the 100 Greatest British Television Programmes drawn up by the British Film Institute in 2000, voted on by industry professionals, Walking with Dinosaurs was placed 72nd. The series won three Emmy Awards, including Best Animated Program (For More Than One Hour). http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0214382/awards Censorship In the initial U.S. broadcasts of the series, a few scenes were omitted from some of the episodes. The most notable deletions were a shot of the cynodont pair devouring their offspring, and a scene where a dead-in-shell Tyrannosaurus embryo is preyed upon by a pair of Didelphodon. The DVD and VHS contains the original UK broadcast, so the omitted scenes were restored. Spin-offs See more info in the Walking with... The popularity of Walking with Dinosaurs led to numerous spin-offs in various media. Walking with Dinosaurs - The Live Experience A live theatrical adaptation was created in Australia and began touring in early 2007 (starting in Sydney's Acer Arena, and continuing to Brisbane, Perth, Adelaide & Melbourne). Coming from the mind of William May, the show features life-size mechanical dinosaurs operated by teams of puppeteers and drivers as well as music by James Brett. It was produced by Malcolm C. Cooke & Jill Bryant and directed by Scott Faris. The leading role of the paleontologist (Huxley) was played by both Bruce Spence & Felix Nobis in the original Australian version. The role of Huxley is currently played by James Roberts & Jonathan Bliss. The dinosaurs featured are: *Allosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Brachiosaurus *Iguanodon carcass *Liliensternus (not seen in documentary) *Plateosaurus *Ornithocheirus *Stegosaurus *Torosaurus *Tyrannosaurus *Utahraptor The show began touring North America in June 2007. Encyclopedia Tim Haines and Paul Chambers have also written a Walking With... encyclopedia known as The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life, featuring most animals from the series, including the specials, and the accompanies Walking with Monsters ''Prehistoric Planet'' A child-oriented reversion of this series was released in America under the title Prehistoric Planet for the Discovery Kids Saturday morning line-up on NBC, with new narration read by Ben Stiller and Christian Slater over the same visuals. This version cut out the majority of the "violence" of the original. The Walking With series Because it was a big success, Tim Haines's direct follow-up in, what is known, the Walking with series. In 2001 the sequel Walking with Beasts, set in the Cenozoic era. This series featured extinct mammals and birds like Indricotherium and Gastornis. In 2005 the prequel Walking with Monsters, set primarily in the Paleozoic era, was produced. Specials Chased By Dinosaurs, featuring Nigel Marven, stars Argentinosaurus and Therizinosaurus in two episodes in which Nigel tries to track down the biggest dinosaurs and the longest claws. The Ballad Of Big Al follows the life of an Allosaurus (Inspired by evidence found on a single Allosaurus skeleton). Nigel returns in Sea Monsters Trilogy, trying to survive the seven most dangerous seas of all time and meet the dangerous sea predators of the past -- Cameroceras, Cymbospondylus, Dunkleosteus, Basilosaurus, Megalodon, Liopleurodon and Tylosaurus. Nigel also stars in the latest special: Prehistoric Park, six episodes in which he tries to collect Tyrannosaurus, Mammoth, Smilodon, Microraptor, Arthropleura, and Deinosuchus for a prehistoric zoo known as Prehistoric Park. Video Game Computer Games There is a free downloadable game available at the bbc website. It is called Dinosaur World. Notes See also *''Prehistoric Park'' *''Walking with...'' *''Walking with Monsters'' *''Walking with Beasts'' *''Sea Monsters'' *''Walking with Cavemen'' External links *Australian copy of the now down BBC site *"Walking with Dinosaurs - The Live Experience" Official Website *IMDB information about The Ballad Of Big Al